dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Homura
446429-angelus3.jpg|Bow before your Queen! 1072973-angelus.jpg General Information Name: Homura Age: 23 Weight: Height: Eye Color: Blood Type: DoB: Apperance angelus_witchblade_jay_company_by_ceeceeluvins.jpg 392890-162010-the-angelus.jpg 409446-149086-the-angelus.jpg 1129644-bilder_016.jpg Behavior/Personality Homura is basically mute. She speaks more with her actions than words. She don't really address herself to people as much as they want her to. Being who she is,her silence doesn't make her shy. More of a strategist she can give off hints of what needs to be done just by watching over her surroundings. Homura grew up to be narcissistic and confident. She relentlessly drilled herself toward perfection and settled for nothing less from herself or those who serve her. She believed that power and domination are what makes a person strong, and as such will only help others if she has some personal gain at stake. She had absolute confidence in her "divine right to rule" which she believed she was born with. Plus with Max who had just became in power only fed her ego thinking she was untouchable with her lover. 'Fighting Style' Satsui No Hadou Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. *Enkei (Radius) Chi usually envelops only a small amount of space around the user's body, but Enkei is when one extends their Tenkai so that their Chi extends further than normal, then uses Kakusu at the same time to give shape to the Chi, usually a sphere. Someone using Enkei can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. This is the founding advanced technique that the Seikuken was stemmed from but without the reaction time portion. The downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the Chi-user to constantly deploy so much Chi. Those who master Enkei are typically able to extend their Enkei to a circle of a 50m radius. There are extordinary examples of people who have more radius such as Akira Tetsu, or Kin Tasanagi Breasker Mode 1668689-angelus_by_sarimuskurimus.jpg Breasker mode Homura whole atire change when she would be transformed into an red and purple armor, and her eyes become purple and pink and her hair becomes white. This Armor absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the suit is in a constant regenerative-state, This causes the wearer to exhibit super-human strength as long as the mode is active. The suit glows bright red, melee attacks (Punches, grabs, throwing, and tackling) inflict extreme lethal damage. This also boosts jumping capabilities, as the wearer becomes able to perform a "high-jump," effectively tripling his/her jump height allowing them to reach extreme heights. It is reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating, a fiberglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability, hardness, compressive and tensile strength. It is based on the old model armor, and might also be more durable and stronger. It also incorporates energy enhancement technology which projects a slight forcefield that enhances the armor and improves durablility greatly. This incredible durability might be based on earlier armors, like the ability to resist extreme heat, gamma radiation and electrical surges,, radioactivity (gamma and nuclear, and chemicals, and other potentially fatal conditions. ' 'Telekinesis Base one Binding: to keep object/being from moving. Levitation: to lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. Psionic Strength: to augment the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through a steel wall. Telekinetic Bullet Projection: to project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. Telekinetic Choking: to strangle others. Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. Telekinetic Pull/Push: to pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. 'Perfect Solider' Hamoura was created to be the next Super solider after the cities destrctuion an made scincest who bought some of Son's Enterpise materials to build an killing machine seeing it was tottally impossible to manipulate but after finding some of Damian Yun's DNA after his time back home in Kasaihana city a replica had been made by a series of unknown scientist who live out in old new york. Some of Dukes samples had also been obtained after the battle with Dark Nova And with the battle samples had been recovered and a new replica of the Z-beast serum had been made. But the Serum affected Hamoura more differntly than it had done anyone else before she began to mutate her enitre body making her above the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. Her body was created and made to be a lethal weapon on the battle field and the perfect solider, giving her full peak human attributes to the highest degree. With her eyes she is able to heightening received light, acting as night-vision goggles. This is one of the one parts of the Nanosuit that is extremely developed by Crynet, her eyes can not be blinded by bright light. She is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Strength 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies 'Background' ' The_Angelus.jpg ' Not being in style with the other kids she grew around,such as clothing and status. Homura grew up with an unwealthy family. Being at the age of 3 her mother and father saw that they wouldn't be able to care and provide for her as she got older,they decided to set her up for adoption. Being told that she was going on a fun trip by her mother and father,was a way to keep Homura happy. For she wouldn't have understood what was going on if they told her she couldn't see her family anymore. Once being taken away Homura's world was going to be changed forever. Being with her new adoptive family around the age of 5 Homura was playing outside with a group of kids. Seeing one of the toddlers chasing after their ball rolling down the street, a vehicle was approaching with speed as the driver was too busy texting. Noticing the toddler not paying attention to it's surroundings. Homura called out and ran over to the toddlers trying to push them, caused Homura to get impacted by the car hit. Only hearing loud screeching from the car tires and a heavy thud dropping on the heated concrete streets. Homura laid there motionless before attention was brought to her. Still managing to breathe in a rigid way her parents being scientist instantly took her into their laboratory. The impact from the hit caused Homura spinal cord to snap causing a few nerves to die down making her paralyzed. Doing a few studies on her body the scientist that creating a Super Soldier would be a great experiment,going through all the lengths and hard work of the experiment. They began to see the Homura was the first to to actually be stable with the new altercations. Keeping her in a tube for a few years,they continued to do updates and write down the hypothesis of her new development. After years began to pass Homura was complete in their eyes a new generation. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Serizawa Family Category:Hunting Season Ark